<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things You Said With No Space Between Us by jinsmoonriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239510">Things You Said With No Space Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsmoonriver/pseuds/jinsmoonriver'>jinsmoonriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things You Said (...) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, video game talk but I know nothing about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsmoonriver/pseuds/jinsmoonriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Kuroo had a fight, or Kenma thinks they did but somehow he doesn't know what about. What he knows is that his best friend isn't talking to him and he hates to admit it but he misses him a little too much.</p><p>Therapy is expensive but talking with stranger online about your feelings is free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things You Said (...) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two peas in a pod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hehe I'm back!!<br/>So Kenma is a INTP like me and I project a lot of own shit to him so this is gonna be basically that.<br/>If you haven't read my Tsukiyama one some warnings: I'm not a writer and English is not my first language so this is not gonna be that good but I'm gonna try my best so I hope you enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They used to be always together. No one really understood why, they were so different from one another but regardless it was always Kuroo and Kenma two peas in a pod. At least until some days ago.</p><p>Kenma wasn’t exactly popular, honestly if he hadn’t been friends with Kuroo, who people actually liked, his absence would have gone under the radar. But where it used to be “Kuroo and Kenma” now, for some unknown to the public reason, it was “Kuroo” and sometimes, when he actually bothered to go to class, “Kenma”: two peas in distant pods.</p><p>
  <b>- People are talking you know? You two used to be glued to each other. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Yeah I've heard them as well but I don’t care... people talk it’s whatever.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Wanna tell me, your bestest friend, what happened?</b>
</p><p><b>- Not really and please don’t say bestest.</b> <b></b></p><p>The truth is that Kenma couldn’t tell Hinata what happened between him and Kuroo because he didn’t actually know himself. He knew his friend was mad about something because he wouldn’t answer his texts or even look at him in school, but as much as he tried to think why that was he couldn’t figure it out. As far as Kenma knew it happened overnight. And yes he could maybe try and ask but I mean why should he? Kuroo was the one being dumb anyways, he’s not gonna lose sleep over it!</p><p>
  <b>- Anyways, what are you doing after class?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Don’t know, go home and stream maybe.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- We could go do something!! This is like one of the few days I don’t have to go home to babysit Natsu, come on let’s have some fun!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Do we haveeee to go out though? Can you just come to my house and we can watch a movie or something?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Kenma be honest are you a vampire?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Shut up. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>- That wasn't a no! Sure Mr. Vampire Sir it would be a pleasure to watch you play video games all night in the comfort of your coffin.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- I said watch a movie. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Yeah right as if you... Oh look Bokuto! Hey Bokuto!! Hey!!</b>
</p><p>Bokuto looks in Hinata's direction and smiles, teeth and everything, but as soon and he sees Kenma he's face grows serious, a little embarrassed even and he simply waves back and starts walking faster.</p><p>
  <strong>- The well? Why didn't he come here?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- God Shoyo are you dumb?</strong>
</p><p>Of course Bukuto wouldn't want to talk to them, Kuroo probably told him what Kenma had done wrong. Whatever he still doesn't care!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you haven't read my other pic, chapters are not gonna be long or too many I just find this way of organising more clean :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A stranger the internet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this was supposed to end in a day but I got distracted so I'm ending it now :/ my apologies y'all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- "Let's watch a movie Shoyo, I promise I won't just play games all night" liar!</strong>
</p><p>That was really Kenma's plan, he swears it was! He was just gonna play for like 5 minutes, maybe beat a level or two, but as soon as he logged in this annoying ass player on the other team started messing with him. He couldn't back down from a fight now! </p><p>
  <strong>- You know I could be watching a movie with someone else right now? I'm popular, I'm on high demand!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Mmmh...</strong>
</p><p><strong>- Are you even</strong> <strong>listening to me?</strong></p><p>Who was this person? Kenma was no stranger to this game, he could normally finish missions in under 20 minutes tops and he definitely has played against some good players in the past. Was the situation with Kuroo really affecting him this much that he couldn't even play anymore? Omg does he need to start looking for another hobby now?</p><p>Andddd he lost again, great!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[ Game Chat ]</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>SeekNDstroy: </em> </strong> <em>GG</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>FightClubAlum: </strong>GG</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BlackCat: </strong>GG I guess but some of you suck LMAO</em>
</p><p> </p><p>NO YOU SUCK!!! God, now he's all worked up about this stupid video game. He never heard of "BlackCat" before, he doesn't think he ever played with them, how the fuck were they this good? Whatever, he normally doesn't answer in the chat anyways.</p><p>
  <strong>- Wow that was for you dude!!! You have to answer.</strong>
</p><p>Oh he didn't realize Shoyo was watching him play.</p><p>
  <strong>- You think I suck is that what you mean?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- WHAT? NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!! He's just been tagging you the whole game right? I mean I know nothing about this but that's what I thought anyways...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Well I don't have an habit of talking with other players, I just come to play.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Oh can I answer then pleaseeee? Let me do one </strong>
  <b>exciting thing this evening!!!!</b>
</p><p><b>- God... Sure go for it, use the keyboard.</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b>- Uhh the fancy one? You think it's for you too.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Shut it!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[ Game Chat ]</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>applepi: </em> </strong> <em>n</em><em>o YOU suck!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Really Shoyo, that's all you got?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Game Chat ] </em>
</p><p><strong> <em>BlackCat:</em> </strong> <em> No one said that was for you? I guess if the shoe fits...</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>FightClubAlum:</strong> Damn BlackCat has the claws out</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Whatever, let's just play...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hey come one Kemna I had more to say!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- I'm sure, that was going so well after all, but I rather beat this annoying fucker.</strong>
</p><p>But he didn't. They played two more games and he was nowhere near beating BlackCat. Hinata was right, they were definitely tagging him, never left his side the whole game. This had never happened to him before and he didn't quite understand why this person was acting like they had a personal vendetta against Kenma. Ah, isn't that ironic considering he also doesn't know why Kuroo is upset with him?... Guess he just has that affect on people...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[ Game Chat]</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>BlackCat:</em> </strong> <em> Seriously is this </em><em>your first time playing? I can go easy on you if it is.</em></p><p><strong> <em>applepi: </em> </strong> <em>h</em><em>ey he's just having a bad week!</em></p><p><strong> <em>applepi: </em> </strong> <em>i </em><em>mean *I'm, I'm just having a bad week</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Wtf Shoyo?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Sorry, you looked like you were about to cry!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- I'm not even having a bad week!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Game Chat]</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>BlackCat:</em> </strong> <em> How so?</em></p><p> </p><p>Is this person serious? This is a battle game not fucking therapy! Like he's about to spill his personal life to a complete stranger!! He's not even having a bad week, Kuroo doesn't want to be his friend well that's awesome, Kenma sure's not gonna beg. This has nothing to do with that, he's just distracted with Shoyo here and school and... all that stuff.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Game Chat]</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>BlackCat:</em> </strong> <em> I'm not having the most amazing week either but I'm not playing like that...</em></p><p><strong> <em>applepi: </em> </strong> <em>f</em> <em>*ck you.</em></p><p><strong> <em>BlackCat: </em> </strong> <em>Damn, did you get dumped or something?</em></p><p><strong> <em>applepi:</em> </strong> <em> if by dumped you mean the person I care about the most stopped talking with me than yes</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Umm, maybe I should... go... yams tex-...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- No it's fine, let's watch a movie.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[ Game Chat]</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>BlackCat: </em> </strong> <em>Why?</em></p><p> </p><p>Is this fool really still talking? This is a nightmare but for some reason he still doesn't want to stop the game and watch a movie... The thought of telling anyone what he's feeling makes him wanna puck but what is this stranger gonna do? Kenma can just block their user after, no big deal right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Yams texted and he wants company studying since Tsuki is out of town. Wanna tag along?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- No it's okay you can go, I'm gonna play a bit more.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Are you okay?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Yes. </strong>
</p><p>As soon as Hinata leaves Kenma starts thinking about his situation a bit more. This is a public game chat after all, the other people are not replying sure, but they still can see it and some of them are people he usually plays with, he doesn't want to block them forever, some of them are actually really good. But starting a private chat with BlackCat is way to cringy no way he's doing that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[BlackCat wants to start a private conversation with you]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Can he read Kenma's thoughts? This whole exchange has been so bizarre.</p><p>
  <em>[Accept]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[ Private Chat ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BlackCat:</strong> So? Got me curious!</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>applepi:</em> </strong> <em> you have a saviour complex or something?</em></p><p><strong> <em>BlackCat: </em> </strong> <em>Perhaps.. What are your </em><em>pronouns first?</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>applepi:</strong> he/him</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>BlackCat:</em> </strong> <em> So someone you like stopped talking to you?</em></p><p><strong> <em>applepi: </em> </strong> <em>never said I liked them...</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>BlackCat:</strong> Oh yeah I guess not, sorry dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BlackCat:</strong> But why tho</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>applepi: </em> </strong> <em>have no idea</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>applepi:</strong> don't remember we arguing </em>
</p><p><strong> <em>BlackCat:</em> </strong> <em>Maybe it was something else. Maybe it's something you are doing </em><em>subconsciously...</em></p><p><strong> <em>applepi: </em></strong> <em>like?</em></p><p><strong> <em>BlackCat: </em> </strong> <em>Y</em><em>ou like this person?</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>applepi:</strong> he's my best friend</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BlackCat:</strong> so you like him as a friend only?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He's a stranger on the internet. He's a stranger on the internet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[ Private Chat ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>applepi: </strong>well... maybe not as just that...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He's a stranger on the internet that knows way too much. Should Kenma block him now? He never told anyone this much before, god he doesn't think he ever told himself THAT before. But it's true right? Kenma likes Kuroo. Kenma likes Kuroo very much and it does bother him that he just suddenly stopped talking with him. It bother him a lot! He was playing badly because he's distracted, because he doesn't know what he did wrong and he's too proud to go ask, afraid he did something really messed up and he doesn't remember. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[ Private Chat ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BlackCat: </strong>So you DO like him? </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BlackCat:</strong> Okay, maybe this person likes you too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>applepi:</strong> why he stopped talking with me then?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BlackCat:</strong> Maybe he's jealous?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>applepi:</strong> of what?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BlackCat:</strong> Maybe you have a very close friend and this person thought maybe you liked him instead and he got really jealous. At it's not like he's mad at you just that he decided to stop talking with you as much because he wanted to forget you</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>BlackCat:</strong> And give you space for you to be with that other person freely</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He's just a stranger on the internet! He's just a stranger on the internet. Is he just a stranger on the internet?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[ Private Chat ]</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>applepi: </em> </strong> <em>you seem to know a lot about this for just a random person</em></p><p><strong> <em>BlackCat: </em> </strong> <em>My pronouns are he/him btw</em></p><p><strong> <em>BlackCat: </em> </strong> <em>You never asked</em></p><p><strong> <em>applepi: </em> </strong> <em>thought you were just a stranger, didn't need to</em></p><p><strong> <em>BlackCat: </em> </strong> <em>Thought?</em></p><p> </p><p>This can't be. It's logically impossible and more than everything it's embarrassing as fuck if it's true. That said, his instinct was telling him whatever Kenma was thinking, as impossible as it sounded, was right. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[ Private Chat ]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>applepi: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>can we talk? face to face</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact: that's actually canonically kenmas gamer tag :D<br/>this wasn't supposed to be so long btw I got carried away</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Proximity Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[ Private Chat ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>applepi:</strong> can we talk? face to face</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This is insane? There's no way this is actually Kuroo talking with him right now! This is some kinda of weird coincidence or maybe it's a dream but there's no way Kenma accidentally just confessed to the person he liked via chat. He's just gonna block BlackCat and forget this ever happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Knock Knock </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Fuck, no way!! That's Shoyo for sure, maybe he forgot something here or maybe he was worried about leaving him alone or whatever.</p><p>
  <strong>- Shoyo, I told you I'm o-... Kuroo?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Face to face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Sorry?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- You like me Kyanma?</strong>
</p><p>Fuck, was there a point in denying it now?</p><p>
  <strong>- I already said that.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- You didn't say it, you typed it. I wanna hear you say it.</strong>
</p><p>Kuroo started to move forward from the door frame, moving closer and closer from Kenma who didn't move at all. </p><p><strong>- You</strong> <b>jealous? Of Shoyo I assume since I'm not close to anyone but him. Besides you of course. </b></p><p>Shyness and embarrassment seemed to have left Kenma's body and the smaller guy was now looking up, straight to Kuroo's eyes who appeared to be the one getting shy now. Besides all that none of them looked away, seemingly hypnotized by one another.</p><p>
  <strong>- I mean can you blame me? He's always with you and you actually smile when you are with him... I don't know I thought I was making a good thing by leaving you two alone.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Did you know it was me playing the game?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Yeah I know your user. At first I just wanted to mess with you I never thought you would tell me all that unprovoked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- I wouldn't say unprovoked but sure.</strong>
</p><p>Kenma takes a step even closer so their hands brush against each other yet regrets it and looks like he wants to take a step away, startled by the sudden physical touch. Kuroo immediately senses it thought, holding his waist to keep him in place. </p><p>
  <strong>- You like me?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Please don't make me repeat it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Saying it in the chat of a video game is so lame though, it doesn't seem real because we were miles apart! I want you to say it now that we are together, face to face.</strong>
</p><p>Kenma looks in between bored and about to pass out. Even so, he tip toes in front of Kuroo, his waist still being held, and whispers directly to Kuroo's mouth like he's sharing a breath with the other person:</p><p>
  <strong>- Tetsurō Kuroo. I like you. With and without space between us.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Kozume Kenma. I like you too.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe that's the end. I wanted to include the name of the title lmao. anyways I hope you liked that! I have another idea for this series and I might make it bokuto/akaashi or kageyama/hinata. feel free to ask for either in the comments :)<br/>I hope you liked this I had fun writing it for sure. Also can you tell I love writing dialogue?<br/>As always follow me on twitter @/jinsmoonriver<br/>SEE YA &gt;_&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>